The present invention relates to a simple and economical process of whitening and polishing teeth that does not require assistance or application by a professional such as a dentist.
Teeth become stained over time from contact with coffee, tea, juice, tobacco, and other foods. Currently, there are three basic methods to remove this layer of stain and whiten the teeth. The first method requires one or more visit to a dentist""s office and have the teeth professionally cleaned by a dentist. The second method uses an at-home bleaching kit that the user can apply at home. The third method uses whitening toothpastes and slowly whitens teeth over time with regular brushing of the teeth with the whitening toothpaste.
The first method is the most expensive but is the most effective. A chairside bleaching requires one or more visits to a dentist""s office. Each visit may take from 30 minutes to one hour. During the chairside bleaching, the dentist will apply either a protective gel to the gum or a rubber shield to protect the oral soft tissues. A bleaching agent is then applied to the teeth. Some procedures may use a special light, such as a laser light, to enhance the action of the agent. This first method requires taking time off from work or regular daily activity to schedule one or more appointments with a dentist, travel to the dentist""s office, and remain there for 30 minutes to one hour for the procedure, assuming there are no waiting, and paying a large sum of money for the procedure.
The second method is more economical than visits to a dentist""s office. The user may purchase an at-home bleaching kit over-the-counter from the local pharmacy or drug store to perfume the whitening procedure himself at home. These products contain peroxides to actually bleach the tooth enamel. Most of these products rely on percent carbamide peroxide as the bleaching agent. Carbamide peroxide is generally available is several different concentrations such as 10%, 16%, and 22%. These products typically come in the form of a gel and are placed in a mouthguard. The actual application process varies. Some products are used for about twice a day for 2 weeks, and others are intended for overnight use for one to two weeks. A dentist may provide a custom-fitted mouthguard if the at-home bleaching kit is purchased from the dental office. This method has various side effects that may bother the user. The teeth can become sensitive during the period when the user is using the bleaching solution. Some user may experience soft tissue irritation-either from a mouthguard that doesn""t fit properly or from solutions that may come in contact with the tissue. Furthermore, the whitening effect from this method is gradual and requires constant contact with the bleaching agent for hours at a time. This method also requires a delicate procedure of applying the bleaching agent in a generic mouth guard and inserting that mouthguard into the user""s mouth for hours at a time. If the mouth guard is not custom fitted by a dentist, which is an expensive procedure, the mouth guard may be very uncomfortable to wear. Furthermore, a generic mouthguard may irritate the gum if improperly fitted.
The third method is the least effective but may be the least expensive. All toothpaste help remove surface stains through the action of mild abrasives. Some xe2x80x9cwhiteningxe2x80x9d toothpastes have special chemical or polishing agent that provide additional stain removal effectiveness. However, this method is the least effective and requires daily use over extended period of time.
The present invention is a tooth whitening means utilizing a simple and economical process of whitening and polishing teeth that does not require assistance or application by a professional such as a dentist. The present invention comprises of a cotton swab applicator which contains the liquid activating agent of the tooth whitening compound in its hollow body and the tooth whitening compound in the form of a solid powder wherein the liquid activating agent is released into the cotton swab applicator tip and allowed to contact the solid powder tooth whitening compound which is then applied to the surfaces of the tooth with the cotton swab applicator to whiten and polish the tooth.
The liquid activating agent may comprise of pure water or may comprise of a solution of glycerin and artificial or natural flavoring in the water in a predetermined ratio. The tooth whitening compound comprises of a mixture of magnesium peroxide and aluminum oxide in a predetermined ratio.